King Vergil
by Bubbly12
Summary: Yeah this happens after DMC 3 and Vergil become king in another world. He has a princess from another kingdom to guide him to find a stone that will make so powerful, but what he doesn't know is that Dante is also trailing behind him and wanting to bring him back home to Devil May Cry. Yaoi. Might turn to M rated
1. His Majesty

In the beginning it's going to describe Vergils' Kingdom, and my OC Dante will probably come out in the end. Please Review!

His Majesty

"God I'm freezing!" "Just keep moving." "You're such a jerk Vergil!" Vergil and a young redheaded girl have been walking in a cold blizzard, but let's go back to the beginning with Vergils' POV.

Vergil

I have no idea why I came up with this, I don't even want to wake up today. Today I'm King Vergil of Fesia, I used to be the first son of Sparda, until I fell and ended up here.

"Your Majesty, Princess Melissa has arrived." Oh her, I forgot all about her. Since I took over Fesia by its' Tyrant, King Celestro, the neighboring kingdom of Galtan have offered me a piece offering. Their fifteen year old princess. I was about to reject them, but I was recently informed that the princess knew where to locate a sacred stone, it will give unimaginable power to the one who wield it.

"I'll be there in a moment, and _never come unannounced when you enter my chambers._" "Y-yes y-your M-majesty" Such weak creatures, the small servant walked away slowly out.

I wore a simple dark purple long cape, a silver crown, dark blue leather vest with sleeves, and tight black jeans.

"Her royal Highness, Princess Melissa of Galtan," A young redhead walked in, her red hair in many messy curls, freckles covered her cheek, her jade colored eyes roamed around my dark throne room, pulling her vest (I could tell she never worn one before, considering she is from Galtan) Melissa finally gazed at me.

"Uh, your Majesty." She made a quick, but awkward bow, noticing the silence the princess tried to make a conversation, "I like what you did to the place, much more guy-ish, I always hated the baby pink walls, now everything is silvery, black, and blue. It's cool dude! Hehehe..." As she scratched her head.

"Your father is ill from what I hear, so he couldn't accompany us in our journey. Am I correct?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"I asked for an answer." She glared at me and answered correctly.

"Yes, he is." Her fist tighten, I got off my seat and began to walk closer to her.

"I'll prepare everything for tomorrow, feel free to roam around. When you're done my servants will escort you in your room."

"Yes your Majesty." She lifted her hand as a gesture for me to hold it and kiss it, but by looking at it it was was repulsive. Her hand had several small cuts, nails looked as if they have been chewed on for days including the dirt. I simply bowed my head and signaled her to follow me.

Melissa

This guy is so different from Celestro, I mean he's not girly I know that, but I get goose bumps for just being near him, and _I have to be with him in a 10 day journey_! As we walked I noticed a sword tide around his waist _oh shi_-

"Your Majesty, I'm here as you requested." I can see he changed the uniforms quite well, the gold vests and pants with a pink sash would make me want to barf almost did once. Now it's all black and silver buttons at the side, the only thing pink here would be my stupid pink puffy dress that my mom forced me to wear. I can barely walk with these damn heels.

"I want you to be Princess Melissas' escort and when she is done take her to the guest room." The boy (probably a year older than me) blushed at him.

"Yes your Majesty!" I can tell the rumors are already true. King Vergil has attracted many of his servants, advisors, and many. Still he has no mistress, I mean look at him! He's so beautiful and has a nice taste in fashion, but something is off about him. I mean, Fesia is defiantly you don't wanna mess with, so how did one man manage to pass such powerful and magical guards and slaughter the Feared and girly King Celestro? It ain't right!

"My lady?" I turn and saw Vergil had already left and I was alone with his servant. Dirty blonde, hazel eyes, and skin so white that if I stabbed him no blood would come out, "Where do you request for me to take you?" I was only five years old when I visited here, it was only to attend a party or ball whatever, because it was the last war Fesia will ever have. They defeated the second most powerful kingdoms. Syn. Rumor has it they're plotting an attack on Fesia because Celetro is no longer in control.

"Um, the garden?" "Excellent choice madam!" "Whatever." I don't think it was cool to ditch me.

Vergil

"Commander Tridant, is everything ready?" Tridant was the same age as me, very bulky, and curly dark brown hair, "I don't want her dying."

"Yes my lord, all we need is to fill two more gallons of water." Walking with me, he got in front of me and grabbed my shoulders to stop me in my tracks, "Vergil, are you sure you don't need any men to accompany you both? Have you forgotten the Syn already?"

"Commander, I gave you the privilege to call me by my name. I never said for you to questioned my orders or touch me without permission." I pushed my hair back and turned back to face him, "We'll go alone."

Night has fallen, tomorrow the quest for the stone begins.

A knock was heard at the door.

"It's open!" Dante hollered, while slumping in chair and looking at a porn magazine. The figure wore a black cloak and came close, "What do you want?"

"It's something you want too."

"What?"

"Your brother."

Please review and guess who this might be! Oh and Yaoi coming right up. Oh and I tried not to make my OC sound like Mary-Sue.


	2. Stone Hoax

Well this part two of the Great King Vergil, I wonder who guys picked was the mystery stranger who appeared in Devil May Cry? Please enjoy! Yaoi will contain VergilxDante or DantexVergil

Melissa

I know I should have mentioned this earlier, but I would rather be called Mel. Hopefully I convince his Majesty to call me that instead of 'Princess' 'Madam' and especially 'My Lady' I hate those titles. I may be royalty, but I'd rather be treated like everyone else instead of someone people expect a lot from! Thanks to that, I'm going with a strange King to find a damn stone that may or may not exist.

Vergil doesn't know though, but what will I say if we find nothing. The deadly path we'll travel will be for nothing. Heck, he might chop off my head on the spot and a war will begin. This why I hate being a damn princess. Normal girls aren't scared to wake up in the morning, because their lives aren't at stake. Except mine...

A booming sound of a knock is heard and the next thing I know; on the floor with a blanket entwined with my legs and a pillow on top of my butt.

"Princess Melissa! Get ready! His Majesty King Vergil is waiting!" "I see the guards never did change." I said to myself. Since this was a life risking journey, a dress would simply slow me down. So I wear a black shirt with a skull wearing a blue bow, a grey sweatshirt, black baggy sweat pants, and blue converse. I untangle my red curls with my fingers and I'm done!

"Princess!May you please-" I open the door before the servant can finish his sentence.

"I'm dressed kind sir, tell the king he shall not wait mush longer." I said with gritted teeth, really? People can get ready if they are constantly getting reminded, "Where does his Majesty want me to meet him?"

"At his throne room." I began to walk at the direction of the throne room, but of course the servant had to criticize me, "My Lady, I'd suggest you practice you kneels when you're about to meet his Majesty." This guy really wants me to give him a bloody nose, but then Vergil will take it as an insult, so I did the thing I always hate to be forced to do. I'll be polite.

"Thank you so much for you advice my kind sir,I'll take it for consideration." Trying to sound as sweet and innocent as I can be. He nodded and walked with me to face Vergil. Hopefully he won't ask me questions about the stone.

Vergil

I waited for the girl for about an hour. The ticking of the clock was becoming irritating, I'll be making a note of taking it down. I wore a normal black apollo shirt, dark blue cape covering half of my body, tight black jeans, and leather black boots. The doors opened and the servant was about to announce her arrival, but I cut him off by signaling my hand. Melissa walks in, her clothes aren't as fancy like last time.

"Hey, um good mor'nin dude! I mean sir! Sir!" Scratching her head and green eyes wandering around.

"Good morning to you as well, Melissa."

"Please! Um uh...call me Mel. Nothing superficial, just Mel." I raised an eyebrow, but got over it. Here eyes finally met mine and began to speak, "So Your Majesty why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to discuss more of the stone." Mels' eyes widened, and nervous sweat began to form on her forehead. She began to roughly rub her arm with a tight grip, here eyes frantically running around the room.

"S-sure, w-why n-not-t..."

"_Why so nervous? Is there something you want to talk about?_" I could hear her gulp. Her fingers went in and back into her palms becoming very sweaty.

"Nervous?! No! Never, why would you ask that You Majesty? Hahahahahaha..."

"_Lying will get no where. If it has something to do with_ _the stone you must tell me_." I said sternly. I didn't feel like playing games, especially with this human.

"It's nothing! It has nothing to do with the stone! Why don't we just get on with your questions already?!"

"Alright, I'll let you off the hook for _now_." Mel breathed out a sigh and looked at me with a an angry glare.

Mel

What an _ass_! I want to slap that smirk off his pretty boy face, but I restrain myself. I don't care if he has a sword that will probably slice my pencil body in half. No one orders me around! Nobody! Especially a kingdom thief, he probably flirted his way to the top.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I say politely. Ugh. I feel like I'm gonna throw up. That will probably be funny if I throw up on Vergil, would he scream like a girl, feel disgusted and say 'ewewewewewew!' or ignore it. I might as well try it, and see how things go. I began to think of all the things that made me sick.

Pickle juice mixed with peanut butter, rat droppings, a cocko roach guts burst and splattered on the ground green colored and white goo and a hairy leg twitching. My stomach churns and I feel the food I digested at dinner come up.

"Mel? Are you alright?" Vergil walked closer to me, his thumb is on my chin and that was the finish. My eyes felt like popping out and yeah you know what happened.

My vomit was all over the floor, and Vergil's cape and boots. He slowly pulls off his vomit covered hand off my face. He looked really pissed and he raised his fist and it looked like he was going to punch me. He didn't and turned away from me.

"I'll get someone to clean this up, make sure you're feeling well."

"I don't know my kind lord. I don't feel so good. Is it alright if I return home and come back another day or week my kind good Majesty?" He turned to face me again as if reading my thoughts.

"No I'll send a doctor to tend to you. If you are well enough to accompany me to my journey." Oh, there is no out of this deal.

Vergil

That disgusting human, I knew she was up to something. I didn't know she would go to those lengths of disgust. Her stomach waste on my cape was sweeping into my shirt. I spotted Tridant speaking to an informant, he saw me and came running calling me.

"Your Majesty! We have a problem, and what happened to your clothes?" His face almost turns green.

"Never mind that! What's the problem?" He becomes serious and nodded.

"Remember when you had the young guard escort the princess? He was reported as a spy of the Syn."

"Damn it! Where is he? Bring him forth to me!"

"I'm afraid he's gone Vergil. We searched every inch of the castle."

"He probably knows of the stone and has informed their king already." I cursed Syn and their King for medaling in my affairs.

"Don't fret my lord, you have the princess who knows how to locate the stone."

"I don't believe she is in any use to me."

Dante

Some really skinny dude came into my office and declared he knows where Vergil is. I did take out Ebony out and threaten to shoot his brains out for mentioning Vergil. But he got me convinced when he took me to this other dimension of his, and told me everything. His name was Gabriel and he was working as a spy.

"He's going after a stone that will make him very powerful, my King Ranok needs it. He believes if Vergil gets that stone he will destroy his kingdom or take over it like he did to Fesia."

"So, what's this got to do with me?"

"Don't you want your brother back? Innocent people will get hurt!"

"I'll do it, but my payment?"

"You'll discuss it with King Ranok!" I smirked.

"Looks like another family reunion!"


End file.
